


I Double Dog Dare Ya

by mother_finch



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_finch/pseuds/mother_finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: I LOOOVE YOUR STORIES!! promp: team machine playing truth or dare (shoot established relationship).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Double Dog Dare Ya

The lights flicker in the abandoned subway station as a storm rages overhead. Rain smashes to the ground like a waterfall, and thunder cracks like Apolo’s whip.

Another flicker. Then everything goes dark. There is rummaging, and a flashlight clicks to life. It shines first to John, then Shaw and Root; they all shield their eyes.

"Here," Harold’s voice carries out of the darkness as he hands them each a small flashlight.

"Anyone have a disco ball?" Root asks with amusement, turning her light beam on Shaw. "We could turn this into a  _real_  party.”

Shaw rolls her eyes, then clicks her own light on. “Is it too late to go home?” She asks flatly.

* * *

 

"I believe so," Harold replies. "Reports are saying it is not safe, to-"

"Not  _safe?_ " Shaw shoots back with a smirk. "Because what we do every day is so  _insanely_  nomadic.”

"Flash flooding is not our usual, Miss. Shaw," Harold replies, his eyes less than amused. "Neither is temperature slowly dwindling down towards  _hail_. I know we could all easily _try_  to go home, and perhaps with a car you  _could_ , but walking more than  _a block_  in this weather is not something worth risking.  _You_  may find it childish, but there is nothing  _we_  can do.” Harold’s voice grows progressively louder as he continues, leaving John, Sameen, and Root to stand in silence.

"Okay, _fine_ … Have any sleeping bags?” Shaw replies slowly, trying to keep him from another outburst. He turns, and three flashlights follow his figure. He disappears in the subway car a moment, and his voice rings out.

"Three sleeping bags… two blankets… And a pillow." He hobbles back into sight. "Guess I never really thought the occasion would arise for us all."

"It’s fine Harold," Root assures him. "Sameen and I can share."

” _Ha. Cute_.” Shaw retorts, blinding Root with her flashlight. John reaches over, pulling the flashlight away from Root’s eyes.

"Play nice," he tells her with a chuckle. There is silence for a minute as everyone listens to the dripping of water and the rushing of drowning gutters.

"Let’s do something," Root says, and the flashlights draw to her.

"Like..?" Shaw asks, and Root ponders a moment.

"Anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Her smile is radiant, but concealing. Shaw laughs wickedly.

” _Really?_ ”

"Or we could play Seven Minutes in Heaven," Root counters, stepping closer. Shaw rolls her eyes in the dark.

"Fine. Let’s play your little kid game," Shaw gives in grudgingly. The four of them sit on the cold ground, one flashlight on in the center of them.

"The last time I played this was grade school," Harold says, bringing his legs in, crossing them.

"The last time I played this I shot a man," John counters, gaining a waning look from Harold. Shaw smirks, and she shares an unamused glare with John.

"Well, no guns this time, John," Root says, obviously enjoying herself. "I’ll go first." She scoots closer to Shaw, looking into her eyes intensely. Not taking her eyes from Shaw, she starts. "Harold." Shaw’s eyes turn, taking in what was said, not expecting it. Root smiles at her score, then looks to Harold. "Truth or Dare?"

"I’m starting to think this is not the best game to play, considering what we all do and have done in our lives," Harold responds, causing mild laughter.

"I thought we didn’t have any secrets, Harold?" John quips back, a humored smile playing on his handsome face. Harold shoots him a deadly glare, eyes in slits.

"Truth."

Root shifts, sitting up straighter in thought. “Truth… How about, what’s been your worst memory with the numbers?”

"Getting shot." He replies instantly, gesturing to his knee. "Even though it wasn’t a number who did it, it should still count." Root nods.

"Okay, Harold, go ahead."

He sits there a moment, pondering.

"Mr. Reese."

John sighs, sitting up. “This should be good.”

"Truth or Dare?" Harold asks. Reese’s face is less than amused.

"Truth."

"Do I really have t-"

"Yes." Root interrupts. Her eyes are serious.

"But this is-"

” _Harold,_ " Shaw stops him, leaning over towards him. "Just do what she asks. It’ll be easier for us all."

Root smiles- call it pridefully?- as Shaw leans back, and rests her head on Shaw’s shoulder. Sameen gives the boys a bad tempered look, but doesn’t make her move.

Sighing, Harold begins. “Do you uh… like sports?” Harold asks painfully, each word like pulling teeth.

John laughs deeply. “Haven’t had much time to watch them, Harold,” he replies with a hearty grin. “You’re  _really_  good at this game.”

"There’s a reason why I haven’t played it since grade school."

"Bet you’re wishing we’d braved the weather now?" Shaw asks, and Harold bristles.

"Shaw." John’s voice curls in amusement with a Cheshire cat grin in the dark. Shaw freezes, her smug physique falling into a serious wall.

"John?"

"Truth or Dare."

She brings her finger to her chin in exaggerated pondering. “Let’s go with a  _dare_ ,” she decides, leaning in towards the light. From across the flashlight, John’s smile touches his ears.

"I’m so glad you said that," he says sinisterly.

Shaw smiles in return, then drops it with an annoyed eye roll.

"Kiss the person to your right."

Silence.

"What?"

"It’s just a  _'little kid game'_ , Shaw,” John says with a shrug. “Don’t tell me you can’t play.”

"I could," she replies, shifting until Root removes her head. "But, I think the rain just let up." She nods to each of them, then starts to stand. Root grabs the collar of Shaw’s jacket, forcing her back down. She leans forward, pulling Shaw’s jacket front towards her, just as Shaw kicks the flashlight over. Instantly, everything is bathed in darkness as the beam shoots off in the opposite direction.

John picks it up, and turns it back on them. He smiles in the darkness as he watches the scene unfold.

Shaw is tense, body on edge at the sudden action. Root, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying herself immensely. After a moment, Shaw relaxes, and brings her hand to Root’s face. Root smiles, and Shaw pulls back slightly.

"Could you put the light down?" She asks, her face still close to Root’s, eyes closed. John points the beam at Harold, whose face is caught in surprise.

"Harold?" John asks, and he turns to look at John, shielding his eyes slightly from the light. "I think they’re going to need that sleeping bag now."

There is shuffling, then a shoe hit’s Reese in the dark. He grunts with shock, putting a hand to his head, and he shines the light back their way. The culprit? Shaw. She pulls back from Root, sitting with one shoe on and one missing. Root glows, a smile stuck on her face and her eyes glued to Shaw. Sameen looks in John’s direction, eyes squinted to look through the light.

"Was that  _so_  hard?” John asks in a condescending tone. Shaw glowers, but there is a smile she can’t hide on her face.

"Don’t make me shoot you, John," she says with a laugh in her voice. Outside, the storm continues to howl. But suddenly, no one seems to mind. Good feelings outweigh the bad weather, and the four of them let the night carry them away in light conversations, taking the weight of the job off their shoulders for one stormy night.


End file.
